This invention relates generally to artificial joints and particularly to an endoprosthesis for the hip joint.
Artificial joints and especially those for the hip have been known for many years. Such replacement devices include substitute members for the two parts of the natural joint, namely, the femoral head, which is joined to the femur, and the hip socket which receives and cooperates with the head to provide a natural universal joint.
Replacement of the natural hip joint parts is necessary when deterioration has occurred to one or both of the natural femoral head and socket. Ideally, the replacement members should reproduce the structure and function of the members which they replace. It is important that the femoral head be securely attached to the femur, that the head be received within the socket and that the resulting joint be produced with a degree of resilience or cushioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,661 discloses a replacement joint having a cup assembly which includes a generally hemispherical metal outer shell threaded at the rim and having an upper part received directly into the hip socket; an interfitting plastic core received within the shell and a split plastic locking ring. The core in turn receives the femoral head and the split plastic locking ring is installed by attaching the plastic parts under the head, cementing the parts together and then threadedly locking the plastic parts to the metal outer shell thereby encapsulating the ball. There is no metal casing encapsulating the head but rather a combined plastic and metal casing. Also lacking is any resilient feature between the head and the socket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,544 discloses an exterior spring system between the head and the socket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,294 discloses an arrangement which provides a rather complicated piston and cylinder construction within the head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,023 discloses the use of a lubricant filled bellows system for providing joint resilience. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,824 discloses a femoral prosthesis having a flange and serrations to provide additional support and load transfer capability between the joint parts. All five of these prior patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The present hip joint replacement represents an improvement over prior art devices and overcomes problems and provides advantages in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.